


【内幻】一败涂地

by hulaquan



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: After Episode 39, F/M, Female! Himuro, temporary gender transformation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24735988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hulaquan/pseuds/hulaquan
Summary: 他走向那条长椅，内心编排了无数句讥嘲冰室的语句，又费了不少力气按耐住不知从何而起的躁动。可是在他站定下来即将开口的前一刻，她抬起了头，“内海。”他失语了。这的确是冰室幻德的眼睛，他已经无数次见过，于是清楚地知道它的悲伤和喜悦，狂妄和迟疑，愤怒和……不，内海发觉自己尚未读出过对方的绝望。女版冰室的眼角和眉峰变得柔和了一些，也许睫毛也有增长，而颧骨比之前更突出；最显著的区别自然是没有胡须的净白下颌和过肩的柔软长发。
Relationships: Himuro Gentoku/Utsumi Nariaki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	【内幻】一败涂地

**Author's Note:**

> 在阿E脱离战兔身体，葛城巧人格上线后  
> 使四位骑士性转的不可抗力解释不来，遵守就好了不要问那么多

内海接完电话后多少有些心神不宁。笔尖在纸面上犹犹豫豫地落下又抬起，最后只留下几团无厘头的墨水痕迹，恼得他心里燃起无名火，一气之下掷下笔，“唰啦”一声把整张纸撕下。这一声引得坐在不远处办公桌上晃着腿百无聊赖地拿着平板上网浏览网络偶像的Evolt抬起了头。  
“有约会为什么不去呢，内海？”  
通过撕纸发泄了少许郁结情绪的内海把笔捡回手中，却又像不能很好控制人体改造后的手臂一样，几乎要把笔捏变形。他的眼神忿然地朝四下里瞪了一圈，刻意让自己咬着舌头，等到他觉得自己能够重新以平静的语调说出话的时候才抬眼看向对方。“你听了多少？”  
“我还挺想看看，女版的万丈龙我，猿渡一海，冰室幻德，还有一个要怎么说呢，葛城巧？还是桐生战兔？”Evolt的手指在平板上敲了敲，关掉了某个女团的新专辑特典预览。“你去的时候记得替我拍两张照片。”  
那基本意味着他把电话从头到尾都听完了，内海警觉地想，这说明他已经不存在通讯隐私，他与他人的交流都会被Evolt监视。“我没兴趣去，你要是真有那么想见识，那就自己去。”  
“这可是Lady的邀约，不去可太不尊重了。”外星生命依靠手向后撑的作用力平稳地跳下桌子，漫不经心地让自己顺时针转了几个圈，晃到了内海桌子前。  
什么lady。“冰室幻德这种糟粕不值得我多费心，我不会去的，让他自生自灭已经是我最大的仁慈了。”内海竭力装得若无其事，夺过原本是他用于工作的平板，开始计算黑洞形态的算式。Evolt一反往常任由内海工作、自己继续摸鱼的习惯，而是盯着内海在模拟键盘上敲敲打打，盯得内海心里都有些毛躁不安，连续三次输错了数据。  
“好，我宣布你今天下班了，该去哪儿去哪儿。”Evolt重新夺回平板，屏幕朝下扣在桌上，然后把内海从办公位上拉了起来。“约会快乐，Ciao！”

内海并不清楚他的脑中到底进行了如何的天人交战，反对和赞同的两个声音最起码互怼了三百回合，也未产生能合他意的最终结论，他无奈地按了按太阳穴，习惯性地用中指推了推眼镜，这才意识到他的脚步已经走到了这条路的终点。他有时候很讨厌这种条件反射或者说什么心理暗示，在他的表意识还专注于纠结来或者不来的时候，潜意识已经作祟地指使他往冰室幻德说的这个地方来了。  
他远远地看到长椅上穿着熟悉的黑色长风衣、低垂着头的女人，情不自禁地深呼吸了一口气。他接到电话的时候原本是诧异的，但知晓他电话的人屈指可数，而世界的确太过疯狂，在咀嚼了一会儿现状后他也不得不接受了这样的解释。冰室幻德变成了女人，其他三位假面骑士也变成了女人；另外，战兔这具躯体的原主葛城巧恢复了对身体的掌控权，再看不出战兔的影子，对曾经的战友都透露着敌意。他本来并不关心这些，但是冰室幻德大概是为了博取他的信任，倒豆子似地把上次Evolt夺回黑洞扳机变成完全体之后他们那方发生的情况变化都陈述了一遍。  
愚蠢，内海对冰室的评价依旧没有改变。既愚蠢又残忍，没有心的冰冷的人。在黑洞扳机被激活后这四个假面骑士暂时已经失去了利用价值，换句话说，他根本没有必要去关注这几个人的死活，他和冰室曾经的过节更是根本不存在和解的可能——他只是不知道为什么，也不知道应该如何说服自己，然后就已经到了这里。他要来欣赏这个男人的一败涂地，失去了国家，失去了身份，失去了尊严，失去了父亲，而现在连性别都失去了。他只能暂且用这个理由搪塞自己。  
他走向那条长椅，内心编排了无数句讥嘲冰室的语句，又费了不少力气按耐住不知从何而起的躁动。可是在他站定下来即将开口的前一刻，她抬起了头，“内海。”  
他失语了。这的确是冰室幻德的眼睛，他已经无数次见过，于是清楚地知道它的悲伤和喜悦，狂妄和迟疑，愤怒和……不，内海发觉自己尚未读出过对方的绝望。女版冰室的眼角和眉峰变得柔和了一些，也许睫毛也有增长，而颧骨比之前更突出；最显著的区别自然是没有胡须的净白下颌和过肩的柔软长发。  
一切都不像是冰室幻德，可又正是冰室幻德，他直直地盯着对方的脸看，久得足以让一位普通女士感到难堪。不过冰室只是坦然地仰头凝视——因为他从来不怎么顾虑别人怎么想，内海很快想通了这一点，这才停止了发愣。他为自己有片刻踌躇是否应该用对待女士的礼仪来对待女版冰室的念头感到羞耻，话语又变回了尖酸刻薄的模样，“有什么事非要我本人到不可？冰室女士。”  
冰室幻德默不作声，牙齿咬着下嘴唇，眼神忽闪。这倒是奇怪，内海暂且想不出究竟对方有什么请求居然还迟疑着怎么表达，毕竟他和前首相辅佐官认识五年以来，对方从来都有什么就说什么，无论是什么样的需求都直白地写在脸上。作为和冰室朝夕相处的秘书，什么利用浮士德的力量重新统一全国然后交给他唯一敬仰的父亲来治理的美好幻想，他早就知道了。  
“……陪我走走。”冰室站了起来，双手插在长风衣的口袋中，并没有等待内海回答她便沿着公园的步行道走了下去。内海觉得好气又好笑，他完全可以这时候丢下冰室幻德转头就走，不过Evolt分明是把他赶出来的，还怂恿那么多“约会”“约会”，就这样回去不免又要被讥笑一天。想到这里，他的表情难免又有些抽搐，依靠理性计算后选择忍一时风平浪静，加快步伐跟了上去。  
他们并排走着，气氛一度僵硬，好像在赌气谁会先开口说话。他们此前从未并肩，还在东都的时候内海习惯于站在后面距离幻德一步，在西都的时候内海则刻意保持领先于幻德半步。他们从未有平等的关系，直到现在这种暂且休战的状态才留出一丝喘息。内海忍不住打量了几眼，除了这身他之前被要求去替冰室购买的长风衣，其他都是新衣服，大概是纱羽那女人去买的。变成女人之后冰室的身高略有缩水，但依旧比路上的其他人高出不少，内海以眼为尺，比自己矮半个头，那也有差不多175公分了。  
“我是一觉醒来发现我变成了女人。”冰室打破了僵持，她的声音离甜美实在差得远，略有几分沙哑慵懒，偏向中性，“然后接到了电话，才知道他们也遭遇了一样的事情。”  
“这就是你的报应吧。”内海淡漠地回了一句，“反正整个国家都即将属于难波，你们也没必要当什么假面骑士了，当个女人也算一条出路。”  
“他们在nascita咖啡店发现了一封匿名信，应该是幕后凶手留的，上面说了我们要怎么才能恢复原状，所以我才有事情找你。”  
内海嗤笑一声，停下了脚步，侧过身站定，“你凭什么觉得我会愿意帮你。向敌人求助，冰室幻德，你已经蠢到这个程度吗？真是无可救药。”  
冰室见内海要走，伸手拦住他，“这是我个人的事情。”她仰起头看着对方，松开了刚刚抓住对方上臂的手。内海故作嫌恶地把西装上刚刚被抓出的褶皱抚平。  
“只和你一个人有关。”她说，“我需要你抱我。”  
内海尚未反应过来，好像没听清楚冰室刚刚说了什么似的，“什么？”因为冰室刚刚说话的声音并不算小，周围有人开始偷偷地窥视他们，这让他颇有些下不来台。难堪的他在冰室说更多话之前匆匆地推着她向前走去，脱离了那些交织着好奇和八卦的视线。他听到自己心脏剧烈跳动的声音，神情都不自觉地慌乱了起来，一边忍不住思考冰室短短几个字的含义，一边怒骂自己在乱七八糟地瞎想什么。他引以为豪的冷静自持被轻松击破，内海对自己很失望。  
他紧抿着嘴不愿说话，路上又嫌冰室走得太慢，干脆拽着对方走。冰室穿的高跟鞋偏又不太合脚，在路中踩到块石子，一个踉跄摔了下去。内海险些没有控制住自己即将伸出去搀扶的手，为了掩饰而向后一甩藏到背后，扭过头好让自己看不到。  
“你这个小伙子怎么回事？”内海正在内心斗争的时候脊背上被棍子类的东西用力戳了一下，他警觉地转过身，却发现是个和看起来和难波重三郎年纪相差无几的老人，“这是你女朋友吗？她摔在地上了连扶都不扶一下，哪有这么不称职的男朋友？”  
误会大了。内海感到一阵棘手，但这个老人看起来非常乐意多管闲事，详细解释起来对局势更为不妙，于是只好咬了咬牙，又忍了下来，不情不愿地朝迟疑自己该不该独自爬起来的冰室递出了手。“喂，快起来。”  
因为内海的回应措施显得还是粗暴了一些，所以老人家果不其然还是对这对关系与情侣八竿子打不着的冤家管起了闲事。好烦，内海真实地感到心烦意乱，他产生了莫大的敌意，甚至怀疑这个老人是Evolt假扮来故意让他出丑的——可是没有红眼，无从认证，好烦。老人逮着他们俩训诫了十分钟情侣相处应该互相关心，互相体贴。脸皮厚加脑回路直如冰室幻德听到后来脸上都有点挂不住，匆匆忙忙道了不知道多少句歉然后逃离了现场。  
他们默不作声地并排继续往僻静的地方走去，这时候居然看起来有一种尽在不言中的默契了。可恶，这都是什么事情，内海越想越生气，越想越心烦虑乱，越想越……“你为什么走那么快，我走不动了！”幻德在他的背后大喊。  
“……”内海决定不道歉，这从头到尾明明都是冰室幻德的错，他绝对不会道歉的。“你走太慢。”  
“呼，呼……”她弯下腰扶着膝盖喘气，“我们在公园里绕了好大一个弯子，累死我了。”  
“你刚刚要跟我说什么？”你刚刚说的抱是哪个抱。内海内心忐忑不安，他迫切地希望冰室幻德告诉他刚刚完全是他自己在多虑，这样他就能安心地把躁动的念头掐死在摇篮里——  
“就是，你能不能和我发生性关系？”冰室幻德毫无羞愧地把这句话说了出来，却让内海成彰在内心骂出了二十多年来最大的一个“操”。  
操。

在冰室幻德讲清楚事情的原委之前，内海都感到自己头部的血管在突突跳，颅内压飙升，心率不齐——不过他身体进行过生物机械改造，这些异常很快就被芯片调节回了正常水平。妈的冰室幻德，他坚信他已经很控制自己，但依旧忍不住在心里吼了一声。  
“……也就是说，需要四个人中有一个和男性发生性关系，这样就能让我们四个变回来。”  
“且不论为什么你们都相信这个。为什么是你，万丈和猿渡也能完成吧？”内海强忍着没有继续问冰室怎么偏要联系自己的原因。他有预感，这个答案他一定非常非常不会想听。  
“猜拳输了。”  
“……”太弱智了，太高估他了，内海今天第八百次后悔。  
但是紧接着他就做了更让他后悔不堪的事情，他真的答应了女版冰室的要求，和她去酒店开了房。“反正不影响大局，也没什么人吃亏，速战速决。”看到内海并不表态，冰室默认对方已经接受，半推半拉地把内海塞进了房间里。为什么，搞什么，怎么会这样，他的理智在大声呐喊，他怎么就能做到没有拔腿就走而是顺从地听了冰室幻德的话。  
那么，答案只有一个了，那就是他自己心里对抱冰室幻德这件事非常期待。  
别吧。

冰室先一步旋开了浴缸的水龙头，热水倾泻而下，水位一点一点升上来，屋子里渐渐漫起热腾腾的水汽，黄色的顶灯烘暖空气。他们静默无言地背对站着，各自脱着衣服。内海有些神游，在短短的时间里想了太多事情，关于他为什么会来，为什么会留下，又为什么会答应。“帮我解下扣子。”冰室的指尖蜻蜓点水般略过他的肩膀，打断了他的思索，等到内海转过头去，看到的便是仅剩贴身内衣的冰室将深色长发撩起，把白净的后背展露在他面前，“我够不到。”  
内海默默，他料想这黑色蕾丝的胸罩不是冰室自己戴上的，自然也不知道如何解，在此情此景他也没必要严苛和讥讽。向来与纸笔以及实验器材打交道的手指对付这样的金属扣是举手之劳，而冰室舒展开双臂，分明是要他替她褪下这最后的衣衫。内海的喉结不自觉地滚了滚，随着此番动作，脚步绕到了冰室的正面。“这样看，你好高。”“我本就比你高很多。”内海略一偏头，假装没有在意这个在高度上有多适合拥抱，假装没有在意这个高度差可以恰到好处地让冰室靠在他肩上。他没再理睬什么女士优先的规矩，撇下冰室先一步在浴缸的一头坐了下来，任凭水温覆没他半个身体。他对温度的感知已经不及以前，一方面是神经受损，一方面也是他主动麻木了自己的感官，但热水很舒服，被热水包围的感觉使他安心。  
冰室紧随其后，挑了另一头缓缓地坐下，水位没过她半胸。长发简单地挽起在头顶，余下几绺不受约束的发丝飘在水面。这具女性的躯体和她自身的认知似乎有一个巨大的断层，也就是说，她尚未把这身体当作自己，这具身体做出什么事情和她亲身承受什么事情在她看来是两回事。她本是被万丈和猿渡坑了一把才来“为了大义而牺牲”，而真的把内海约出来也算意料之外：他们的关系太复杂，甚至不知道究竟应该是谁向谁道歉。内海没有任何原谅她的理由，而老爹离去那时候的温度依然留在她的胸口。想简单点，冰室隔着水雾看向闭眼冥想的内海，既然无法和解，那就只把今天作为一个无关痛痒的间隙，为了能变回原来的样子，她并不在乎到底要通过什么办法，看作一夜情的话对双方都没有损失。  
她曲起腿，双手撑在白瓷的浴缸壁上站了起来，哗啦水声惊醒了内海。后者并未戴着眼镜，但视力尚可，他看到冰室朝自己走过来两步，充斥他视野的是丰腴曼妙的长腿，以及腿间隐私处的体毛。她弯下腰，手伸进水里，拨开了内海并拢在一起的膝盖，转过身，安然地在他的两腿之间坐了下来。他的眼前晃过大片雪白，一时间精神惘然，连东南西北都难以分辨，幸好他的意志力还没有薄弱到那种程度，随着白茫茫水汽的散开，他恢复了言语。  
“你干什么？”  
“帮我捏一下肩膀。”  
内海不禁觉得有些好笑。“你有什么资格得寸进尺，冰室幻德？”  
对方稍许沉默了一秒，“我放松不下来，一会儿不方便扩张吧。”  
内海握紧了拳头，注视身前这具裸体，察觉到了之前他微妙地感到不对劲的细节。譬如这光滑细腻的脊背，曲线尽是女性特有的柔软，全无一处伤口或者疤痕，也没有任何淤青和血丝，只有肩下一点痣——恰如东都时期的那个冰室幻德，而他感觉上次见到起码已经过了一两年。他能轻松回想起的是旧伤上绽开新伤，在短短两周间积累了多年前线军人那么多的伤痕的冰室幻德在被冷水冲洗时会因为疼痛和寒意而瑟缩发抖的背部。他鬼使神差地把手搭上了上去，掌心是柔韧和温暖。“下不为例。”他说得很小声，似乎担心冰室会听清楚一样。  
冰室的身体的确很僵硬，因为她多少还是为接下来的事情忐忑。她可以毫无保留地把身体展示给内海看不代表她已经完全能把身体交付出去，她痛恨这种无力掌控的感觉，她不能控制住，从她变成女人之后她就感到一种莫名其妙的无力感，似乎对外界的感知变得敏感了许多，有许多个瞬间觉得自己也许就要哭出来。而且很遗憾，在冰室幻德三十多年的生命里居然对性事从未有亲身体验，她只是大概地知道应该怎么做，实际操作如何对她来说是一片彻底空白的领域。  
内海的按摩技术倒是很好，她的关节自然而然地舒展起来，肌肉在推按中逐渐放松，双手松松地环住膝盖，精神也松懈下来，带出悄声喘息和不自觉的模糊呻吟。她以前从没想过让内海给自己做这个，但是在西都的时候见了好几回，在潜意识里留下了印象。她猜想这也许是一种天赋，但也有可能是难波在训练里掺杂的项目，毕竟难波的训练究竟包括哪些，她至今也只了解个皮毛。  
“难波会教你们这些吗？”  
“对难波重工有利的事情，我们都会去学习。”内海公式地回答道，像个机器人一样，成功地掩饰了自己被冰室无意的几声娇喘勾起的欲望。他多半是在说谎，他分明是自学成才，而难波重三郎又正好很喜欢；而难波真正有教过他的东西，比如性欲的控制，他原本有信心说自己掌控得很好，此时却像尽数遗忘了一样。  
“你硬了。”感知到什么东西在一瞬间顶到自己腰部的冰室幻德坦然地说道，语气平淡地仿佛在指出自己早上吃了什么。但内海做不到这么平静和直白，他永远都缺乏这样的回应能力，他的脸颊暗自烧了起来，却又意识到这并不是什么亏心事，他们本就是为了这个才一起洗澡，难堪和羞愧纯属多余。“是。”  
冰室似乎叹了口气，“我还需要一些时间。你准备好了的话，请等我一会儿。”  
内海出去的时候腰上围了一条宽大的浴巾，他并不喜欢浑身光着，这会让他想起一些不怎么美好的事情。他想起他与冰室从并算不得约会的约会开始到开房再到稀里糊涂地被推进来进了浴室，全过程都匆匆忙忙，以至于他甚至没有来得及检查监控、监听一类的东西。这对于他来说实在是莫大的失误，兴许他的确被冰室幻德冲昏了头脑。他并不喜欢Evolt对他的那句评价，却又忍不住时常把自己的行为与那句话对照，每每发现自己又落回这个圈子都几乎是恼羞成怒——但无可奈何。  
他按照从小养成的习惯，再三检查了酒店的套间里没有监控摄像头之后才坐回双人床上，还没把座下方寸床褥捂热，冰室幻德就穿着浴袍打开了门。他瞥见冰室脸上一丝不甘和疲乏，内心不免加重了几分轻蔑。他不觉得冰室做好了准备，她的神色说明她依然在焦虑和顾忌，但出于一种恶劣的趣味，他什么都没说，静待冰室先手。如果放手把主导权交给她，她能做出些什么来呢。，  
她径直地走过来，棉质的下摆随步伐摇曳，她没有系上腰间的系带，胸口轻微地颠簸，丰满的胸部像是随时就要挣脱桎梏。她走近了，脸上带着有些匪夷所思的潮红，让他的脑中闪现过几个说起来很是荒唐的可能性。酒精？药物？她真的豁出去这样做了吗？  
冰室抬起一条腿，压在他身侧的床单上，双手托住他的脸，在内海屏息的瞬间吻了上来，虽然吻仅仅浮于表面，未有任何深入，但温暖、柔软、鲜活，他的眼镜被摘了下来，冰室摸索了一会儿才把它安稳放在了床头柜上，然后把上身的重量尽数倾倒下去，投入内海不知所措但张开的怀中。  
他们双双倒在床上。冰室依旧闭着眼睛，好像睁开眼她的努力就会前功尽弃一样。内海的身体则比他想的反应要快一些，起先他还犹豫着到底应该把手放在何处，只好随一只手自然落下，搭在对方的腰间，随后本能驱使他的手渐渐滑下去，手掌隔着织物包裹她的臀部，条件反射似地揉捏起来，感受这挺翘圆润的身体弧线。  
现在的冰室不算重，但从上方压制着他并不适合进一步的动作。内海翻了下身，幻德的重量便转移下来，与他平行相对着侧躺在了床铺上。“我扩张不了。”冰室的嘴唇在体位的变换中与内海分离，努力编制出的假装的情迷功亏一篑，她颇有些为难，但既然睁开了眼，就不得不面对这些。  
她刚刚滞留在浴室便是为了这个。因为被“赶”出咖啡店的时候才匆忙，她甚至没来得及多问两句自己应该怎么做才好，全凭着对爱情动作片支离破碎的回忆，她本身就已经很被动，如果连打开自己、让自己更快进入状态都做不到的话就更糟糕了。她在浴室里找到了酒店准备的一瓶玫瑰精油，相比她曾经习惯于使用的那些廉价太多，但也只能凑合着用。她往手指上倒了不少，却怎么也不能把第二根手指顺畅地推进去狭窄的穴道，而她越是不成功便越是心急，手也抖得更加厉害，一不留神便把瓶子掀翻在水里。她目睹浅黄色的液体在水中扩散开的样子，心里像有调味料一股脑地被打翻。也许她哭了，也许她没有。她手忙脚乱地收拾了一片狼藉，推测了时间，为了避免内海被她晾在一边太久，只得将就着走了出来。  
“你根本没有准备好，”内海的话像倾头一盆冷水，“看来你的觉悟也不过如此。你只是办公事的话我不反对，但是我不愿意搞得一场本应该是一夜情的事情好像我是要强奸你。”看他似乎有坐起身的迹象，冰室又着急了起来，匆匆地拉过他的手放在自己柔软的胸口，浴袍伴随着她大幅度的动作散开，形状姣好的胸部完全显露出来，在他的掌心微微地打颤。“要我做什么都可以！……帮帮……帮帮我。”她真的是在恳求了。  
内海强忍着肆意蹂躏手中丰满乳峰的冲动，找回了一点先前居高临下的气势。他本没有什么怜香惜玉的概念，就如同他拿枪对着石动美空把她作为人质一样，他从一开始就应该简单粗暴地对待冰室幻德。绊住他的难道是东都旧梦？不可能。他自觉地否定掉了这个想法，即便他现在依旧留有那些过于人类的想法，也不该是对于冰室的。他推开冰室的手，目的明确地向下摸索，探知到她的阴蒂，在密穴的入口处浅浅一试，而受到如此刺激的冰室条件反射地想夹住腿，奈何内海提前把膝盖卡进她的大腿之间，教她除了将腿与对方纠缠起来以外没有一点办法。“你甚至没有湿。”  
他坐起身，眼神尖锐地向后瞥了一眼晚稍许才爬起来的冰室，“我可以告诉你怎么把自己搞湿，但是这是有代价的，你觉得你能——”  
“我能，我可以替你口交。”冰室的眼神明亮起来，“如果这还不够的话，乳交也可以。”她看似恢复了自信，但真的深究下去她不过也只是盲目地觉得这会容易一些罢了。内海的脸部肌肉轻微地抽搐了一下，冰室的内在到底还是个男人，说这些话不会太多地拘束。“行吧。”倒是他有些放不开，说话的语调充满了勉强。  
他的话音刚落，冰室就扯住了他腰上浴巾的边角，轻轻松松地让它落下，同时转过身，在蹲姿和跪姿中犹豫了两秒。内海不由自主地伸出手按在她的 头顶的那一瞬间，冰室作出了选择，不再顾忌地跪了下来——至少她不再思考屈膝降尊之类的事情。她已经没有那么在乎完整的尊严和体面，那些是已经被她摒弃在那个暗无天日的地狱里的不必要的东西。伴随内海把双腿分开，她膝行向前了两步，然后用手捧住内海胯下半勃的柔软肉块，报着最终的觉悟低下头，张开嘴把男人的性器包裹了起来。  
看着女人的腮帮子鼓鼓囊囊，面部涨红，看起来呼吸都艰难的神情，内海都暗自气笑了。“你果真什么都不会。”他让冰室抬起头，看到这双眼睛水润里扇动的一丁点无辜，内心似乎有个阀口又松动了几寸。他在冰室的注视下硬着头皮撸动了几下自己的分身，然后打击报复似地把顶端凑到了她的嘴边，“舔吧。”他不清楚冰室幻德在十年前那段尚未被潘多拉盒子光线照射的年岁里是否有过什么性经验，至少在之后的档案和记录里并没有显示过。  
如果不论当前的冰室外表的确是个尤物，她的一举一动无疑更像是怯生生的小猫咪，面色红润，带着一丝畏怯和对于学习新事物的好奇心，伸出舌尖，犹犹豫豫地在空气中模拟，或者说距离估算失误，扑了个空。内海不打算给她更多提示，他并不着急，也没有那么多期待，他认为自己正以一种看戏的态度观望冰室的反应——要是他真有那么想做，大可以直接把幻德按在床榻，无视润滑和痛苦直接长驱直入，草草了事然后把对方打发走。这似乎才是公事公办的态度，可是内海偏偏像忘了一样，可能是刚刚在浴室里热气熏乱了他的神思，更有可能是在之前在公园里急速奔跑时手中所执的方寸柔软已经让他把自己原有的绝对的冷硬态度丢弃在了脑后。连他自己也没有意识到，自己在面对冰室幻德的时候其实从来都没有一点办法来拒绝。  
艳丽的舌尖半是试探地卷上他的顶端，舔舐的动作小心谨慎，双手则像顿悟了应该放在何处一样，有模有样地在逐渐膨胀充血的性器上来回套弄了起来。但伴随着茎身所受刺激渐入佳境，龟头上这点浅浅的舔弄只得相形见绌，至多算是隔靴搔痒。冰室也许稍微掌握了一点技巧，神情专注地像小孩子舔食五彩缤纷的棒棒糖，但这远远不够。内海险些按捺不住去揪她的头发，教她吃痛地由他摆布。但他没有，换作冰室幻德体内的控制装置还能运作的时候他说不定已经这么做了，现在他手里并没有多少能左右对方的把柄，除开这具女性的躯壳。如果他表现得太出格，对方也不是手无缚鸡之力。冰室无论什么样的境地都不甘愿被随意摆布，这点教训他已经尝到够多次了。  
这是场难得公平的交易，他想，诧异，匆匆，囫囵吞枣。姑且不错，真是难得。  
“含着一点。动动你的想象力，接下来随便你怎么做。”他的手指随着冰室切实吞进他硬挺的性器的努力插进了她的头发，情不自禁地把手指折起来，柔韧的发丝在他的指缝间被弯曲，在松开的一刻又很快恢复原状。女人的确正在竭尽所能，吞吐之间发出咋咋水声，舌尖勾画出勃起上突起的血管脉络，相比之下粗糙一些的舌苔磨擦过敏感的顶端时让他恍然感到什么微小的火花被擦亮。她似乎不太在意前液的味道，试图吮吸的时候也没有表现出什么嫌恶，倒是他由于身体上的绝妙快感有些来不及适应。  
冰室努力地迫使自己暂且忘记掉姓名和身份，连同她背负的使命和目的。她在又一次跪下的瞬间大概搞明白了一点什么。既认为这算是一场一夜情，又抱着目的而来，自然会奢求一些交易中的条条框框。然而，性就是性，仅此而已，一夜情不存在什么互相尊重或者一步拘谨，他们是简单的互惠互利，一夜限定，她如果想稍微快乐一些地结束，那就不该拘泥太多。她追逐一点性的欢愉，在跃动的快意中放纵自己闭上眼睛，随内心的本能来继续，前列腺液的咸味都变得很好接受。硬物的口中似乎又膨胀了不少，而插在自己发间的手掌终究忍不住将她向前按，她也就顺从地张开了咽喉，让胀大的龟头狠狠地顶在她的喉咙口。生理性的泪水滑落，她心里却释然如巨石落地，甚至泛起了一点欣喜：一股热流涌向她的四肢百骸，仿佛冲破了无形中的无限桎梏，让闭塞的血管重新开始汩汩流动。  
她扶着内海的大腿内侧从跪姿换成了蹲姿，鼻尖触到男人下腹粗硬的硬毛。她的直觉让她觉得自己的下体终于显露出一点湿润的苗头。为了验证这样的想法，她重新向自己的身下探出手指，徐徐吐出了嘴里的阴茎，后者被她的唾液玩弄得看起来亮晶晶的，淫靡的味道毫无遮掩地散播开。她触及一片潮湿，穴口不再像先前一样紧绷和僵硬，略微透出些许柔软，没费多大力气就吞下了两根手指的第一个指节，在她受了鼓舞要继续给自己继续扩张下去的时候，受了冷落的内海察觉了她的小动作。“这还差得远。”他的声音又像是无感情一样陈述事实，让她的情绪中重新混入了一味沮丧，“自慰给我看。”  
“自慰……？”冰室有些僵硬地说，这的确触及到她的盲区。内海挑起眼，“要我给你示范吗？”他伸手把冰室从地上拉起来，自己依旧坐在床边，抬起膝盖驱使她分开了腿，然后一手扳过对方的肩膀，一手精准地进犯她不堪一击的阴户，用双指夹住火热湿润的两瓣软肉挤按，然后揪住中间的阴蒂，富有技巧地揉捏它，直到它充血立起来。冰室哪里受得住这样的刺激，强烈的刺激传达到大脑，眼前的景象都有了瞬间的模糊，她发出呜咽的呼喊，膝盖里直发软，使不上力气，眼看要顺着内海引导她的方向栽下去，然后被对方及时换了姿势的手臂接住了。  
等她意识清明一些，从内海的肩膀上抬起头来，手依然紧紧地环在对方的脖子上。她错过了内海方才竭力调整呼吸的瞬间，也就没能从他的眼睛和脸上再读出什么有意义的信息。“该你自己来了，冰室。等我说可以停了才能停下。你自己说的吧，你愿意听我差遣。”冰室丰满的胸部与他精瘦的胸口紧密贴合在一起，由于身上的薄薄汗水而粘连，连结之处有着不可思议的热度和触感，径直地传导到心脏。内海错觉自己的心脏跳动地比往常快许多，除了这颗心脏，他胸腔与腹腔的大多数器官基本都已经以人工器械替换，如果他真的能感到什么不对，也只能是这里——人工器械是不该出错的。  
好在下一刻令他躁动不安的肌肤相亲戛然而止，冰室把他推倒在床铺上，自己把腿摆成M型仰坐在他的腰部，单手撑在床单上维持平衡，另一只手在犹豫地握了几回拳头之后终于打定主意地舒展开。她偏过头，胡乱地摸索，用食指和中指抚弄阴蒂和阴道口，隐秘之处的很快汨出了滑腻的清液，浸润着被她抚慰的敏感器官，沾湿了她的手指。她逐渐摸索出了一点规律，在触碰到某一点的时候整个下半身都打起颤，她愈发不能自抑地发出断断续续的呻吟，面色潮红。她的腰部不由自主地跟着一道扭动，所坐的地方从腰部滑到了胯部，内海的性器在她的臀缝中间滑动，徒增了不少教人难以忍耐的磨擦。  
剧烈的热度烧灼着内海的视线，他再次不得不承认女版冰室身躯的火辣之处，成熟的曼妙体态和生涩的自渎姿势形成的对比让他感到口感舌燥，甚至要每隔几秒钟狠狠地咬住牙尖才能让他不至于失去最后的理智。他的汗水和冰室的汗水已经混合成一体，他们的接触由于这点液体变得更加顺畅。  
冰室摒弃了最后一点矜持，干脆匍匐在内海的胸口，双腿大开地跪在床上，高耸的乳房此刻比先前更加紧密地贴合在他的前胸，在肉体的厮磨中冰室敏感的乳头竟也挺立了起来，正在她渴盼着乳晕一带刺激的时候，内海从善如流地伸出了援手。他的手法根本算不上温柔，可是愈是用力的蹂躏愈是能压抑住她无处安放的痒意，她的大脑皮层收到源源不断的刺激，身躯愈加瘫软，仿佛每一块肌肉都熟透，仅靠发颤的骨骼支起人的身形，否则她会即刻融化在这个男人的身前。  
她把臀部翘起来一些，腾出了自己下腹和内海之间的距离，方便她把自己的手从前面重新接触到她已经湿透的下身。她意乱情迷地阖上眼睛，额头渗出更多汗水，眉头紧皱，不再看，仅仅跟着感觉走，这一次她的手指沾着阴道流出的粘滑液体重新揉搓阴蒂，感觉到它变得涨硬。在来回的搓磨之中她的思绪已经尽数被抛上了九霄，于是顺势把完全沾湿的两根手指一股作气地推进去。这次没有人再叫停她，她对自己身体的开拓也没有遇到什么新的阻碍，只不过觉得穴口里的液体积聚了太多，都把里面浸满了。她试探着弯曲和分开手指，没掌握好力度，过于激烈地刺激了内壁，让她发出破碎的几声呼喊，空着的手紧紧地抓住内海的腰，短短的指甲几乎要嵌进肉里。  
观看了这一切内海的喉咙像被黏住一样，费了不少力气才终于发出了声音，他的声音变了调，根本就不像是他自己的。“可以了。冰室幻德，够了。你可以停下了。”可冰室还是低垂着头，剧烈的喘息，他看到她脊背的曲线伴随着急促的大口呼吸起伏，汗水在昏黄的顶灯下折射出暧昧不清的光彩。他掰着她的肩膀，扶着她一同坐了起来，冰室原本还沉浸在自渎带来的沉沦式快感中，只得匆匆地抽出了三根手指，失去的填充的穴口快速收缩着，无边的空虚感席卷而来。她坐在内海的大腿上，修长的腿折在身体两侧，湿得一塌糊涂的下身紧挨着内海硬到不能更硬的性器。  
冰室似乎有些昏头胀脑，甚至像醉了一样，她挪动自己的腿，像八爪鱼一样紧紧抱住内海，他们之间再没有什么距离，内海甚至能说那一瞬间安静到他能听到两个人的心跳——但他永远不会说出来，他一向是这样压抑着自己的想法。“你能抱我了吗？”冰室靠在他的肩膀上呓语，声若游丝，却狠狠地吊住了他的心。  
“你想好了？那张纸条的真实性都不能确定，你的努力说不定只是竹篮打水一场空——”  
“——那也无所谓了。就算我付出的这些都无用，那也最多是一场一夜情。做吧……内海。”  
内海不再说话了。他再次把冰室的身体翻过来，让她平躺在床上将双腿分开并弯曲。这是最传统和普通的传教士式，没有什么特别的要求，也不是特别吃力。内海自然知道得比冰室多得多，与异性难波童子进行的那些名义上是奖赏和压力释放、实际上唯一能填补只有难波重三郎某些怪癖的性交——让他积累了很多经验，机械的，无感情的。他俯下身，打算调整一下姿势，以便随后的插入，但是冰室却像是曲解了他的意思，她勾住他的脖子，然后吻了上去。  
她的唇舌竟然是这样甜蜜的，内海出神地想，这个吻的温度太高，唇齿来不及交缠，就被内海匆匆退开。他无端地感到一阵心脏的绞痛，宛如这个吻在他胸口烙下了什么不能磨灭的痕迹一般。  
冰室幻德算什么呢？为什么冰室幻德会选择他来委托这种事？自己难道真的值得这种说起来甚至是荒谬的信任吗？他和冰室的冤仇从未、也永远不会有了结，没有人是无辜的。可是是谁错在先？谁有理？谁能怨谁？他为什么会答应？为什么会在这里？为什么在怀抱对方的时候默默地忘记了立场？为什么他对待冰室幻德这个赋予他痛苦的人却像对待什么宝物一样？  
他有太多为什么，压得他喘不过气来，压得他在自己都没有察觉的时候流下了泪水。冰室幻德明明失去了一切，却又什么也没有真正失去，他却在不知不觉中一败涂地。  
他把自己的性器推进冰室自己已经扩张地相当充分的小穴里，太过温暖湿润的触感能够轻易打消一个人的斗志，但内海不能允许自己继续沉沦了。他勒令自己表现得粗暴一些，但也不过是把速度加快了些许。被填满和碾过敏感点的性快感让她的灵魂轻盈，而超于她身体适应速度的顶弄速度带来的片缕疼痛又重新把她拉回现实。她的呻吟和呼吸都变得破碎，把它们粘合在一起是肉体拍击和穴口由于捣弄制造出的淫靡水声。  
冰室深色的长发披散在浅色的床单上，已经完全失去了服帖和飘逸的模样。她的手指揪紧了床单，妄图以此转移粗暴的动作带来的痛楚。内海鬼使神差地按住了其中一只手，女人来不及多反抗就已经误打误撞地与他十指相扣了起来。  
“内海……内海……”冰室幻德无意识、无意义地呢喃着他的名字。只是名字罢了。冰室并不知道自己能对内海说些什么，她已经试过说服对方从难波地阴影下醒过来，可是内海不愿意听这些。而除此以外，她还能说些什么呢？她的双腿不知什么时候已经缠在了对方的腰间，脚趾因为内海不停歇的顶弄而蜷缩，脚背直挺挺地勾住彼此。  
内海俯览这具身体，在不久前还白净无瑕，现在尽是欢爱的痕迹，他不清楚这算不算得上一种摧残。把美好的事物侵略、占有、毁灭，是扭曲的爱恋。他不自觉地伸出手，柔软到不可思议的胸部，挺立的深色乳头，没有一点赘肉的美妙腰线，丰腴又纤长的漂亮大腿，敏感的、潮湿的、性潮正盛的隐秘处。他一一抚摸过去，一路的流连勾起了冰室更多的呻吟。他到底想做到哪一步呢？他悄然问自己。侵略，占有，还是毁灭？  
由于冰室与他的身体交缠，他的阴茎挺入了更深的地方，直直地抵在她的G点碾磨。冰室的呻吟变得短促，眼神也忽地变化了，她试图抓住什么，但是只不过抱住了内海的脖子，“有什么东西要出来了，出……额……”她的背脊僵直，仰直了脖子，像垂死的天鹅一样发出悲鸣，颤抖着到达了高潮。大量温热的淫水冲刷过内海濒临顶点的硬挺，内海匆匆地把自己抽出来，在余韵中快速地撸动了几下，射在了冰室的阴道口外面。  
不知怎的，冰室幻德在到达高潮之后就像透支了所有体力一样，不省人事地昏迷了过去。也许是因为心理作用，也许是她的确只有这么点体能，在内海反应过来自己在做什么之前，他已经把对方半拖半抱地扛到了浴室把彼此都清洗干净，安置在了换好整洁新床单的床上。  
现在又是什么在作祟呢？他再次站在浴室里，看着自己手心刚刚射出来的东西，只觉得自己可悲又好笑。他清洗掉身上的残液，有条不紊地穿上了自己原来的衣服，站在镜子前看着自己。你在做什么呢？他问自己。  
冰室幻德。一夜情。冰室幻德。该死的冰室幻德。  
他最后瞥了一眼床上依旧睡着的女人，然后落荒而逃。他承认自己的确有够懦弱，他甚至没有勇气再对和自己共度了那么一段绯色时光的人再说一句话。他不知道该说什么，能说什么。如果冰室幻德变回来了，那不是就意味这一天成了他的独家记忆？如果没变回来呢，他……他……内海在夜幕中奔跑，在夜幕中把自己的行迹隐藏起来，似乎这样就能掩盖过他的一切烦忧和困扰。  
他几乎睡不着。辗转反侧间甚至还能感受到女人的温热吐息，扰得他神思纷乱，直到他被迫翻出了接近保质期最终的安眠药才得以摆脱掉那个倩丽和魅惑的影子，这一天才总算落下终幕。  
他只是梦见那个被他匆匆推开的吻。他梦见自己真的有吻下去，真的有在梦中听到自己的真心话，真的拥抱着那个与他纠缠不清的人。男人，或者女人，这不重要，他只不过看见那双眼睛，便知道那是冰室幻德。

他第二天依旧按照日常的作息起床去难波重工的办公室上班。他倒是想要捕捉住一星半点儿的梦，可是它像倒映在水面的月亮，水波荡漾，夜云流转，转瞬只留下漆黑一片。梦总是短暂，药物的后劲让他的头脑依旧有些混沌，无言的沉闷笼罩他的胸口，这种喘不上气的感觉太过人类，他切实地感到迷茫了。  
“看来昨天过得很不错，内海？”石动惣一的声音再次于他心不在焉的时刻恼人地插入，“我猜你肯定过得很丰富，所以根本就忘记了我让你拍两张照片的委托吧？”  
这个外星人真的很恶趣味，内海不知道第几次这样想道，“你多想了。”他刻意让自己的脸落下来，假装地若无其事，“昨天没有发生什么让你感到有趣的事情。”  
“诶呀，可我来的时候捡到了一张纸条？”Evolto眼神狡猾地像只老狐狸，故作夸张地仅用两根手指从上衣口袋里捏出一张便条，偏偏还要眯起一只盯着内海的脸打量。Evolto挑衅一般地把纸条在内海眼前来回晃，似乎把内海当成了只猫，自己扮演那个拿着逗猫棒的主子。  
内海不动声色咬住了自己的舌尖，强作冷静，不为所动，令外星人很是失望——如果这也能叫做失望的话。Evolto的话语中满是遗憾，“居然表现得这么淡然，难波怎么把你训练得这么好了？研究你面部神经强忍着崩出表情的抽搐明明是我的爱好……算了，少一项也不妨碍。不过你总该知道这是XX宾馆的定制便签吧，我想？”  
内海攥紧的拳头开始有小幅度的摇晃。Evolto显然也没有打算等他回答，“‘和前台说过了延时，等醒了自己去退房。不管你变没变回来，别来找我，能不见就不见。’好绝情，你说是不是，内海？”  
内海这下可以确定Evolto纯粹是在捉弄他了，但他又不好直接发作，反倒显得他心里没底气。虽然他的确没什么底气。他按下心头的火气，给自己打了几针定心剂，“是，这的确是我写的，你爱怎么说就怎么说吧。”  
“那你和冰室幻德睡了。”  
实在太直接了，内海又被哽住，“……我……是……。”  
“算了，逗你逗过头就没什么意思了。”Evolto挥挥手，切换回了黑洞的形态，“你还是自己检查检查吧。脖子后面，衬衫领子可没遮住那几道抓痕，真够显眼，我可吃不消这个。”  
内海陷入又气又恼又无地自容又匪夷所思的不安中。气是气这个外星人直言不讳；恼是恼自己居然没有注意到自己身上还留下了这样的痕迹；无地自容是他被完全看穿心思后的尴尬；匪夷所思的不安则是——他昨晚真的有把冰室幻德搞得很痛吗。他怎么会在想冰室幻德的情况，他矛盾得几乎有把手中铅笔折断的冲动。该死，真该死。他和冰室幻德做了，而且沉浸在云雨之后的余韵中直到现在都没走出来。  
“难道说，你爱上他了？啊，这是个伦理问题，你喜欢他，还是她，还是——”  
“闭嘴！”  
“——那就‘冰室幻德’好了，你对冰室幻德怀有恋爱之情。”  
模糊的个人想法和经由第三个人之口直言说出的话有着天壤之别，内海的面色如山倒，内心遭受着大规模的崩塌和重建。他恨冰室幻德，这是毫无疑问的，在桥上将他最后的挣扎击作齑粉，他的人生轨迹从他被冰室选中作为秘书开始剧烈变型，半路被无情舍弃，他何尝不痛不恨。可他又清晰地意识到原本他就是难波的一次性消耗品，消耗品哪有什么情与不情，分明是他在不该奢望的方向多行了一步：他对冰室幻德心怀期望，所以才会产生难以排遣的被抛弃与被背叛感。  
恋爱之情。好荒唐的几个字眼，内海这时候才意识到有什么不对，可是发言的外星人已经不知道晃荡到哪个新的地方去了，只好把追问按捺下来。哪有恋呢，不过是求不得回应的执念。  
爱。爱？爱。  
他反复思索着这个字的深意。爱是某种冲动，还是一种常态化的思维？爱存在于露水相逢，还是存在于朝夕相处？爱，他爱……吻就算是爱吗？他下意识的摸了摸嘴唇，指尖是冰冷的，而嘴唇温暖，温度的差异让他莫名地着了迷，出神地思考起一些别的事情来。  
他怀揣着一知半解和繁复的心事，在下班的时刻走出办公的地方，看到他的驾驶座旁依靠着的人，心里咯噔了一下。  
“内海。”是男人的声音，这是他熟悉了好几年的那个男人的声音。  
他身体霎时间僵硬，甚至感到无数的神经电流在他的身体里乱窜，他张开嘴，不受自己大脑控制地说话，“我告诉过你不要来找我。”  
冰室幻德的脸上闪现过一瞬间的犹豫，颇有些紧张，“可是我有件东西找不到了，我猜可能是你没注意的时候就拿走了？”这完全是他编的，内海一眼就看破了这个谎言，冰室根本不知道怎么撒谎。  
“我放在家里了，怎么，你要到我家里去吗？”他遂以半实半虚的话掷回去试探冰室，他似乎快要搞明白他白天困扰的问题了。如果冰室作出了回答的话。  
冰室没说话绕着车子走了一圈。也许他要离开了，内海想，果然还是这样，倒不如他早点解决掉冰室幻德快一点，这个狠毒的念头一闪而过。但是下一刻冰室幻德拉开了车子后座的车门，表情释然下来，“那就去吧。”  
内海忽然笑了，虽然仅仅是嘴角的上扬，但那的确是个笑，他抓住被冰室拉开的车门上沿，“你到底想干什么，刺探情报大可不必。”  
冰室幻德的喉结滚了滚，有些难堪地咧了咧嘴，“他们把我关外面了，你能让我再住一晚吗？”  
岂有此理。  
“我什么都可以做？”  
内海在内心又骂出了一个“操”，这次的字比前一天更大了，但是他说出口的却是：  
“好。”


End file.
